The Dungeon
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex is Olivia's submissive. Alex has disrespected her Mistress in public, and now she will be punished in public. Warning for heavy kink.


**A/N: I don't usually write content this explicit, but this person's fantasy intrigued me, so I decided to give it my best shot. To the person who requested it, I tweaked your fantasy a little bit to incorporate some of my own ideas into the story. Hopefully the final product still meets with your approval. **

**If hardcore BDSM is not your thing, please stop reading now. Please be aware that this story, like everything I write, depicts a completely consensual adult relationship. Please also be aware that this is a real person's fantasy and kindly refrain from kink-shaming.**

Olivia sighed sadly as she hung up the phone and returned to the task at hand, packing up everything into her duffle bag that they would need for the afternoon. It was going to be a very long day, but they would get through it together. Olivia looked down when she felt something at her feet. Alex was naked except for her collar around her neck and had assumed the position they called 'apology'. She lay flat on her belly with her legs straight, her arms wrapped around Olivia's ankles and her forehead resting on Olivia's boots. She was visibly trembling in fear and Olivia could hear her crying. Olivia sighed again, squatting down and tenderly stroking Alex's long blonde hair.

"Were you listening while I was on the phone, little one?" Olivia's tone was gentle with a possessive edge that Alex adored.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry." Alex whimpered.

"There will be consequences for eavesdropping, but not today. Right now, I want to know how you feel about what you heard."

"I'm afraid, Mistress. Please, I don't want this." Alex begged fearfully.

"Do you want me to call them back and tell them you safe-worded out?" Olivia offered.

Alex stayed silent as she carefully considered her options, slowly calming as she focused on the sensation of her Mistress's gentle hands stroking her hair. She knew full well that Olivia would never force her to endure this humiliation against her will. All Alex had to do was utter one word and the whole thing would be over as if the infraction had never even occurred in the first place. It would be so easy, and it was so tempting. On the other hand, admitting that she had screwed up and accepting the consequences of her actions would take a certain amount of bravery and honesty on Alex's part, and Alex knew that she would come out the other side a stronger, better person. She had disgraced her Mistress's good name and risked her own reputation, both of which deserved punishment. It would be horrible while it was happening, but then it would be over and Alex knew that Olivia would bring her home, clean her up, and shower her with tender affection and love for the rest of the day and night.

"No, Mistress. I'll take my punishment." Alex sniffled.

"That's my good girl. Who loves you more than anything in the world, little one?" Olivia continued to stroke Alex's hair and back.

"You do, Mistress."

"Would I ever do anything to put your body or your mind in harm's way?"

"No, Mistress. You would never harm me."

"Would I ever let anyone else put your body or your mind in harm's way?"

"No, Mistress. You would never let anyone else harm me."

"I know you're afraid of what's going to happen to you today. Nobody is expecting you to walk in there today and not feel scared and sad and humiliated. It's okay to feel upset about being punished. It breaks my heart to punish you so severely. I am not angry with you and I have already forgiven you, but we both know that you need and deserve this punishment, don't you?"

"Yes, Mistress. I know I have been naughty and deserve to be soundly punished." Alex admitted reluctantly.

"Good girl. Get up, it's time to get you ready. We don't want to be late."

Quickly and efficiently, Olivia fashioned a rope corset around Alex's chest and torso and then helped Alex step into a pair of lacy black thongs. Alex would not be allowed to wear shoes that day, but Olivia made sure she had a thick pair of black socks to keep her feet warm. Olivia reached into a drawer and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. Alex's tear-filled eyes grew wide when she saw the nipple clamps and she choked on a sob. Olivia immediately began to stroke Alex's long blonde hair to calm her.

"Shhhhhh. I know, little one. Close your eyes."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut tightly and waited for the pain she knew was coming. Olivia carefully attached a nipple clamp to each of Alex's nipples, making certain that they were tight but not overly so. Alex cried out but did not complain any further, breathing through the pain as Olivia had taught her. Olivia took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Alex's hands behind her back. Finally, Olivia found Alex's long trench coat and put it around Alex's body, concealing her near-nakedness to the outside world. The brunette detective kept one hand securely on Alex's back and with the other picked up her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder, guiding Alex through the apartment and out the door.

Alex was crying again by the time they arrived at the dungeon. Olivia flashed her ID at the door and they were led into a small room where they would wait until everything was ready. Olivia removed Alex's coat and assisted her in kneeling down in a corner of the room. Olivia squatted down so that the two were on eye level and she gently wiped Alex's tears away, only to make room for new ones.

"You will kneel here until it's time. I want you to think about what you did and how to make sure that it never happens again. I am not leaving you for one second today, I will be sitting right over there. If you get scared, call me and I'll come right away. I love you." Olivia kissed Alex's forehead, nose, and lips. She got up and went over to a small sofa where she sat and flipped through an old magazine to distract herself, periodically looking up to check on Alex. Alex continued to cry, but obediently stayed where she had been put.

"Madam Benson, it's time."

Olivia looked up from her magazine when the Dungeon Monitor opened the door and addressed her. She got up and went to release Alex from the corner. They followed the Dungeon Monitor into a large room where Alex's punishment would take place. Alex cried harder when she saw all of the people who had shown up to witness her punishment. At the front of the room was a platform with a Saint Andrew's cross, a spanking bench, and a large wheel such as one would see on a game show such as Wheel of Fortune. For each infraction that Alex had committed, she would spin the wheel and Olivia would administer whatever punishment the wheel landed on. Alex had committed four separate infractions, which meant that the wheel would be spun four times, and then at the very end Olivia would publicly penetrate her with the strap-on they had brought with them from home. All of this had been carefully negotiated and agreed upon ahead of time.

After a brief scolding from her Mistress, Alex spun the wheel for the first time. The wheel was huge and listed a variety of punishments, some of them rather mild and some of them the equivalent of Hell on Earth. The wheel began to slow and Alex held her breath. When the wheel finally stopped, Olivia stepped across to read what it said, and Alex let out a sob. Knowing what was expected of her, Alex took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as she could with her voice trembling.

"Forty strokes with the flogger."

Olivia secured Alex to the cross and bent down to retrieve the heavy rubber flogger from her duffle bag. This particular flogger was specifically reserved for punishment, as there was really no way to deliver a light, playful flogging with it. Olivia began to flog the part of Alex's back not covered by her rope corset just below her shoulder blades, making certain to stay well away from Alex's kidneys. Alex cried out in pain each time the flogger made contact with her sensitive skin and counted each stroke aloud. When it was over, Alex was given a few minutes to catch her breath before being released from the cross and being instructed to spin the wheel again.

"Twenty five strokes with the cane."

Olivia led her crying submissive over to the spanking bench and secured Alex into place before pulling Alex's panties down to her knees, exposing her bare bottom to the room. Again, Alex cried out as each stroke was given and obediently counted each one. When it was over, Olivia dropped the cane and released Alex from the spanking bench. Olivia took a brief moment to whisper in Alex's ear.

"You're being good, little one. I'm proud of you."

If Alex wasn't crying so hard, she'd beam. She loved pleasing her Mistress and making Olivia proud of her. Alex hesitantly spun the wheel a third time.

"Bastinado. Six strokes of the tawse."

Alex was once again restrained to the spanking bench and Olivia bent down to remove Alex's socks. Alex screamed in pain as she received three strokes of the tawse on the sole of each foot. She had no energy left to resist her punishment, so she just laid there and accepted it. When Alex was once again released from the spanking bench, she howled when her feet touched the floor and she sobbed as she slowly hobbled over to spin the wheel for the last time. She could honestly say that she was literally sore from head to toe.

"OTK hand spanking. Duration: 10 minutes."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and choked on a sob all at the same time. A hand spanking wasn't technically so bad, even if it was going to be on an already punished bottom in front of all of these people, all of them acting like kids in a candy store as they watched Alex's punishment. A chair was brought up onto the platform and Olivia sat down, guiding her submissive across her lap with Alex's bottom facing the audience. Alex's horizontal position caused Alex's breasts to hang down, and the added weight of the nipple clamps caused them to pull at the skin and hurt even more, causing Alex to sob even harder. A timer was set for ten minutes, and Olivia began to spank Alex's red bottom with her strong right hand, painting it a deeper shade of crimson.

Alex didn't even hear the timer go off. She didn't realize it was over until she felt Olivia hauling her upright and guiding her over to the spanking bench one final time. Alex was secured over the bench for the last time and waited anxiously while Olivia prepared the strap-on with a generous portion of ginger root juice. Alex felt Olivia sliding into her while the crowd watched. Alex cried as she felt herself become aroused. As Olivia pressed in to her, Alex could also feel the ginger root doing it's job and creating a moderate burning sensation, a sensation that only increased with each thrust. Just moments before Alex could explode with an orgasm, Olivia pulled out. Alex sobbed in pain and frustration, knowing that she wasn't going to be allowed to cum. The lesson had been learned and Alex would never again disrespect her Mistress in public.

With that, it was finally over. Olivia released Alex from her bonds and carried her distraught submissive into the aftercare room where the nipples clamps were very carefully removed and immediately replaced by Olivia's lips tenderly kissing them. Alex was relieved of her rope corset and was gently deposited onto a cot where Olivia spent thirty minutes nursing Alex's back and bottom. The flogger had drawn a few small seams of blood that needed to be tended to so they wouldn't get infected.

"OWIE!" Alex wailed when Olivia began to put ointment on her back.

"I'm sorry, little one. I know it hurts. I'm being as gentle as I can." Olivia cooed.

With that accomplished, Olivia spent some time massaging Alex's sore feet. Then she dressed Alex in a comfortable pair of sweats and cuddled her sobbing submissive close to her heart, kindly encouraging Alex to take small sips of the water she offered her. Olivia used a cold cloth to gently wipe Alex's face and neck.

"That's my good girl. I'm so proud of you, little one. It's all over now. Are you ready to go home?"

Alex nodded, practically falling asleep in her Mistress's arms. Home sounded like a good idea to her.


End file.
